The present invention relates to inflatable boats, of the type comprising at least one hull consisting at least partially of at least first and second elements disposed side by side and inflatable separately, and of one or a plurality of additional or complementary elements inflatable separately, capable of carrying one of a plurality of relatively heavy members adapted to be secured to the hull when the first inflatable element has become inoperative.